Destiny Roulette (2019.02.05)
Event Time 1st Prize Pool Time: '''5 February 2019 ~ 7 February 2019 '''2nd Prize Pool Time: '''8 February 2019 ~ 10 February 2019 '''Reward Exchange Time: '''5 February 2019 ~ 12 February 2019 Gacha Draw #You can enter the Destiny Roulette interface through the '''Destiny Roulette icon ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. #At the Destiny Roulette interface, you can use Destiny Coin ( ) to spin the roulette. #You can get Destiny Coin from Destiny Roulette Package or Big Destiny Roulette Package that can be purchased in Item Mall. #Before starting, you need to click on the Core Reward button ( ) and then select one of the rewards on the roulette to set the Core Reward. If you don't get the Core Reward from the roulette within the specified number of rolls (0/60), you will receive the Full Roulette Reward and Navigation Pixie Yui (Pet). #Clicking on GO button ( ) will consume 1 Destiny Coin to spin the roulette once. #If you get a duplicate skin, the skin will be decomposed into the following materials: Skin Card - Akatsuki => Destiny Badge x 12 Skin Card - Christmas Queen Kiss-Shot => Destiny Badge x 12 Skin Card - Halloween Witch Misaka => Destiny Dust x 30 Skin Card - Wedding Dress Yisha => Destiny Dust x 30 Skin Card - Tendou Kisara => Destiny Dust x 30 Skin Card - Takeda Shingen (Toshi Densetsu) => Destiny Dust x 30 #Materials Destiny Badge ( ) and Destiny Dust ( ) can be used to exchange various rewards in the Reward Exchange List. 1st Prize Pool * (Skin Card - Akatsuki) x 1 (1.08% Chance) * (Level 14 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 (1.22% Chance) * (Skin Card - Halloween Witch Misaka) x 1 (2.44% Chance) * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Yisha) x 1 (2.69% Chance) * (Random Level 11-13 Fortune Card Package) x 1 (5.38% Chance) * (Magical BB Gun) x 1 (5.38% Chance) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) X 1 (13.57% Chance) * (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) X 1 (12.22% Chance) * (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) X 1 (8.96% Chance) * (Destiny Badge) x 1 (13.85% Chance) * (Destiny Dust) x 1 (16.61% Chance) * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 (16.61% Chance) 2nd Prize Pool * (Skin Card - Christmas Queen Kiss-Shot) x 1 (1.09% Chance) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 (0.99% Chance) * (Skin Card - Tendou Kisara) x 1 (2.47% Chance) * (Skin Card - Takeda Shingen (Toshi Densetsu)) x 1 (2.72% Chance) * (Random Epic Skin Package) x 1 (4.60% Chance) * (Jack o'Lantern) x 1 (5.43% Chance) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) X 1 (13.72% Chance) * (Level 11 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 (12.35% Chance) * (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) X 1 (9.05% Chance) * (Destiny Badge) x 1 (13.99% Chance) * (Destiny Dust) x 1 (16.79% Chance) * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 (16.79% Chance) Reward Exchange List *( x 1) + ( x 6) => (Hero Card - Kanna Kamui) x 1 *( x 1) + ( x 6) => (Hero Card - Sebastian Michaelis) x 1 *( x 1) + ( x 2) => (Destiny Coin) x 1 *( x 2) + ( x 6) => (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 *( x 4) + ( x 26) => (Random Legendary Skin Package) x 1 *( x 15) => (Destiny Badge) x 1 *( x 1) => (Destiny Dust) x 7 *( x 2) => (1000 Gold Package) x 1 *( x 10) + ( x 60) => (Level 5 Purple Gem Chest) x 1 *( x 2) => (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 Top 10 Players 10 Days after the end of the event, the top 10 players who have highest numbers of rolling the roulette will get the following rewards: *1st Place => ( x 1) + ( x 60) *2nd Place => ( x 1) + ( x 50) *3rd Place => ( x 1) + ( x 40) *4th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 35) *5th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 30) *6th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 25) *7th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 20) *8th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 18) *9th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 16) *10th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 14) *Note: All rewards from the leaderboard will be sent out within 10 working days after the event ends! ---- ----